Takumi's Technique
by bigSEED
Summary: Takumi's techniques of how he messes around with peoples' heads. Causing them to give into him, break off weddings, and even...die. Revolves around his relationship with Hachi and how it's affected by Ren and Nobu:


**Hey guys, this is my first Nana one shot. It's only a short one-shot, if You bothered to open it, then might as well read and review. I actually just thought about writing this....So here goes!**

**Warning: SexScene.**

**LUmi75. This is for you O.o? haha You always wanted me to make a NANA fanfic. And Here it is.**

* * *

**Takumi's Technique**

**By:SOAD**

"It's not like I have a choice." Takumi said, his eyes gazed lifelessly at the large painting on the wall.

Ren stood behind him, and eyed him sceptically, his hands were in his pockets, "You don't love her. Let her be."

"I didn't lock her up with chains. She chose to leave him and come with me. It's my baby you know." Takumi replied.

"Exactly. That's what's binding her to you. Not the love. There isn't any. It's not long before she becomes miserable. It's the baby that's keeping you together!" Ren argued and raised his voice an octave. His angry eyes stared at the back of Takumi's head.

Takumi turned around, "I didn't stop her. She can go to him now if she wants to. It's her own choice."

"It's also not long before you start cheating on her. You're selfish; you're probably just doing this for your own image." Ren said.

Takumi walked away and sat by the window, the breeze from the opened window caressed his hair. He took out a cigarette, lit the end of it and inhaled smoothly on the other end. Then he casually blew out the air after a long inhale. "Did your girlfriend put you up to this?"

Ren fidgeted uncomfortably. Yes it was Nana, but he also had a say in this.

"You know, she's very possessive herself. All she wants is for everyone to be on her side, and her side only. She's the selfish one. Not me. And you're like another one of her puppets, with that chain tied around your neck and all." Takumi said. His eyes still focused at the sunset view out the window.

Ren's fists tightened, but then he relaxed when he remembered what Takumi was all about. Fucking with people's minds. He then went and grabbed a seat beside Takumi and sat opposite of the chair was his legs on either side of the back. His earrings sparkled from the setting sun and his eyes also glistened as he looked intently at Takumi. He took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up as well.

"Yes. It was Nana who sent me. And by the way, we're getting married soon. I suppose I have to invite you for the sake of the media hype."

"See...You said it yourself. Everything we do is because of the media. Think about it. If it looked like I finally settled down with someone, and brought up a kid. Wouldn't that give us a more mature image? Wouldn't that be better off for our career?" Takumi said and took another drag on his cigarette.

"I understand. I know exactly what you mean. But not on Hachi's expense. When she finds out that this was all for the media and not really as personal as she would have liked it to be, she'll become so emotionally hurt." Ren said.

"I don't think there is any need for her to find out. And even if she does, it's her own fault. Like I said, I didn't wrap a chain around her neck and force her to stay with me. She chose it herself. And just to prove it, I'll ask her one more time tonight and even record it. I'll make her choose between me and him. And we'll see what happens."

Ren didn't have a reply for that. He knew Nana was right. That Hachi would be miserable without Nobu. But Nana did take it a bit too far. She shouldn't be as possessive. Hachi is a responsible adult and she can make her own choices. Nana is interfering way too much in other people's lives. He thought.

"Your girlfriend interferes way too much in peoples' lives. I don't even know how you can put up with her constant possessiveness. Where did you go? Who did you see? Do you love me? Can you stay by my side forever? I can only imagine." Takumi said with a hint of sarcasm.

Ren stood up from his chair and he was about to leave when he said, "At least, at least I am happy. One day Takumi, you'll wake up and then you'll look at yourself in the mirror and you will hate your face. You will not stand yourself. Living a lie, without any true form of happiness in your life and will regret everything you have done. And no one, not even Hachi would be by your side to help you." Ren wished he could have seen Takumi's expression, but he was already behind Takumi when he said what he said and all he saw was the silky locks of his black hair. He then left the room, leaving behind the man sitting by the window.

Takumi had his eyes closed and he let the soft breeze caress his face, it was kind of cold and it bit sharply at the tip of his nose and ears. Nonetheless, he enjoyed it. I am happy Ren. I am...You just have a different definition of happiness.

* * *

"You! You don't love her! You're just using her! Tell her! You don't love her!" A drunk blonde attacked Takumi beside the 30 story building he lived in. It was dark at night and there was no one else around.

"What if I don't? Does it really matter in this situation Nobu? It's my baby inside of her. She didn't abort it. And she's living up there. It all means she chose me. What more evidence do you want? She loves me. Not you." Takumi replied calmly keeping his cool infront of the desperate panting Nobu.

"Then explain why the security guard of your building didn't let me in! You didn't give her a choice. She's trapped up there! Let her out!" Nobu said angrily and suddenly he took hold of Takumi's collar and tightly pulled him closer. "Let her out!" He said angrily between gritted teeth. His angry hazel eyes defying Takumi's emotionless ones.

"Leave me alone. You're drunk." Takumi said and easily released his collar from Nobu's hands by pushing him on the floor. Nobu landed on the floor, and pathetically he started to cry.

"I love her. I love her! You don't lover her!" Nobu said sadly but anger is also evident on his eyes. He was crouched on the floor, as if begging Takumi for a chance.

Takumi just looked at Nobu emptily and then he sighed.

"Please..."Nobu begged, "One chance. Give me one chance. All I want to know is if she loves me. All i want to know is her say in this. Please...I haven't spoken to her ever since she left."

I don't know what good that would do. Takumi thought to himself. Even if she did love him more. She wouldn't just leave me for him. Not with that baby inside of her. He looked at Nobu's desperate state, oh well....

"I'll tell you what. I'll go up there, and ask her myself. I'll even record her answer. If it's not enough for you, I'll let you come up there and talk to her yourself. But for now, let me, her husband-to-be go up to her and explain the situation." Takumi said.

Nobu's eyes lit up suddenly, as if a ray of hope just passed by him. "O..k." he tentatively said.

"For now, I want you to get that alcohol off your system. You're not going to talk to her with that temper of yours. It's unhealthy for the baby." Takumi said and then walked into his building.

Nobu sat outside and waited patiently. The second Takumi gave him that one assuring offer, he became totally sober.

He needed one more minute with her...She was like his angel. There was no way he could live without her, he smiled to himself. Just give me one minute with her, and I will chane her mind. She loves me, She just has to realize it first. She's too blinded by Takumi and his lies that she forgot the whole truth. I am the right man for her. I AM!

* * *

"I..I Love you Takumi.."Hachi whispered with a low deep breath as Takumi brought her to a slow passionate orgasm on their new king-sized bed. She grabbed tightly on to his back, while his hair spread over her panting face.

"Nhmm..."he replied lazily as he was coming to an ecstasy himself.

"Oh...God...Oh...Ta..Ku..Mi..."Hachi moaned in intervals as she caught her breath every time. Takumi held her tight as he brought her to a full orgasm and she couldn't help but surrender to him and ride that wave of euphoria.

"Hmm...Hachi..."Takumi replied and both of them came together. Takumi then rolled off Hachi and lied down by her side.

For almost half an hour, they stayed like this. Lying side by side, hand in hand, thinking about the best sex they just had. Or actually, it was Hachi thinking about the best sex she'd ever had. Takumi then popped the question.

"Hachi?" he asked.

"Yeah?" She replied, placing her head on his bare chest and caressing his lower abdomen with her hand lightly.

"Do you love me?" he asked his eyes now seriously boring into her own after she lifted her head and eyed him in a weird way.

"Of course I love you. Why are you asking me this weird question?" Hachi asked.

"I mean...If you had to choose between me and well..Him. who would it be?" Takumi asked, and Hachi saw true emotions in his question.

It didn't take a smart ass to know who Him was...It was Nobu of course. And it only broke Hachi's heart even more that Takumi couldn't say his name. He's...Is..he Jealous? Hachi thought to herself...I thought...I thought I loved Nobu. But do I really?

"You're the father of my child, of course I love you." Hachi said and resumed caressing Takumi's skin.

"No Hachi. You're missing my point. Forget that I am the father of your child. Do you love me? Me!? For who I am? As your lover? And your husband? Do you..?" he asked.

Hachi didn't need a minute to think about this. As a lover he asks! Hell yes! What was that just now. Teenage sex?! No...it was passionate full of love sex. " Of course Takumi. I thought I had loved before I met you. But now that I had you. I was wrong. You're the only man I have and always will love."

He didn't reply to that. He was just content with that she said and words were no longer needed. She continued to caress his lower abdomen and he pressed the stop record button on his phone.

XxX

The passionate sex worked. He thought proudly, Takumi gave himself a mental pat on the back as he walked out of the building to meet up with the blonde. She had to give in, eventually, Hachi is weak in bed, and she's even weaker with that baby inside of her. She had to give in.

Out of nowhere, Nobu appeared, looking fresh and vibrant.

Takumi threw him the phone from a distance, and Nobu grabbed it.

"Good. You're sober, but that doesn't matter. I don't think you'd want to go up there after you hear this." Takumi said and turned around and lit a cigarette , he gave nobu the privacy he needed with the recorded material.

Nobu gave Takumi a quizzical look and then he turned around himself to listen, he pressed play, and suddenly his eyes widened.

"I..I love you Takumi..."

He had heard. That should have been the panting sound of Hachi saying, I...I love you Nobu. But nonetheless he kept on listening.

"Oh...God..Oh..Ta..Ku..Mi..."He heard her moan. That sweat sound of hers, moaning to that horrible man...She...she was having sex with him and that bastard recorded the whole thing. Tears started to form in his eyes.

He heard it all the way till the final 'you're the only man I have and always will love.'

So...he thought...so...You love him Hachi. You love him...after you told me you loved me and after I told you I'd do anything to keep you happy. But no, you love him more....I don't understand Hachi. I don't understand....

He didn't need any reconfirmation. Hachi had made up her mind. He was the desperate one for thinking she still had any feelings for him...he returned the phone to Takumi who didn't even bother to look at him, he just inhaled deeply on his cigarette.

Nobu walked away, the sadness in him is unbearable. His heart felt like a heavy stone about to rip away from his body. He needed a drink or two, maybe ten. After buying a bottle of absolute Vodka, he walked the river beside the old house, and started to drink frantically as he stood by the edge. He had drunk too much in a short while and he knew it, but it was too late to back off, he kept on drinking and he just felt worse and worse.

Suddenly, his leg slipped, and he lost balance and fell into the deep river.

It was after midnight, and no one was around.

Nobu wasn't a swimmer. And him being drunk, well, it made things worse.

As he drowned to his death, he didn't even struggle for his survival. In fact, he let the water gulp him down, he let it...because only one thing was on his mind.

How there was no point of living. When the one person he truly cared about. The one person he truly loved. Was happy with another man. Another horrible egotistical man. And he could do nothing about it. Nothing but drink, and drown in a river....

His last thoughts were of the sweet tender smile from soft pink lips of a princess he had met almost a year ago...a princess...who belonged to someone else.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Takumi was riding in his black hummer, when a newspaper headline stopped him from driving. He parked on the side and read.

**Dead Guitarist from the band Blast Discovered On the River Bank**

Takumi had read all the way through, that idiotic kid had done it and killed himself...

He scanned the whole article, when something odd captured his attention.

"...the man who discovered the dead body swears that he saw a faint smile on the rock star's face..."

He was smiling while he died? That's..rather odd. Takumi thought.

He flipped the page and was also surprised to find another eye catching headline.

**Wedding Broke Off between Rock stars Nana Osaki and Ren from Trapnest**

Takumi couldn't help but smirk. He knew it was partially because of the death of Nobu, but all the same, it was never meant to be. He read that it was Takumi who broke it off. Nana was too possessive. And Ren finally realized. Takumi was glad he had put some sense into Ren.

He put the newspaper away, and then suddenly his eyesight landed on a woman who was crossing the road from where he was parked. She had a tight black short dress on and Takumi had a feeling, a twingy feeling that it would look better on the floor. She then looked his direction, even thought it was impossible to see him since it was a shaded car. She managed to somehow give him direct eye contact with her emerald green captivating eyes.

He opened his door and suddenly, she saw that it was takumi from Trapnest. She had no idea, she was probably checking out her own reflection, or wondering who it was behind those expensive doors. But she had no idea it would be Takumi.

He signalled her in, she looked around as if he was signalling to someone else. But then she took a tentative step toward him, and when it became apparent that it was her whom he wanted.

She became more confident and walked with an elegant catlike sway.

He smirked, yes, that dress would definitely look good on the floor.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"Takumi asked the woman. There was no need for names and introductions.

She stepped in the car, "I'd be delighted." She simply said, licking her coated lips softly, and shut the door behind her.

She crossed her legs which caused the short dress to become even shorter, revealing a nice tempting portion of her tight hips.

He smirked inwardly and drove away with the woman sitting right beside him.

This is quite nostalgic, he remembered that day he picked up Hachi like this. Oh well...he thought. The technique definitely works. Who said I am not a happy man?

* * *

**I KNOW I KNOW! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?! IT WAS THE RANDOMEST THING I EVER WROTE...AND GUESS WHAT..I DID IT IN..2 HOURS EXACTLY!**

**Personally, Im proud of it for some reason. Being as it's my first Nana fanfic...**

**SO please guys, if you bother to read...just review. It only makes me feel better about submitting work**

**Thank you!**


End file.
